The Startling World of Court
by GenericSoldier1
Summary: A collection of the more noteworthy Phoenix Wright cases rewritten and retold.


Hellsythe: Hey well this is our first combined story so we hope it's good

Chapter One:

Turnabout Sisters: Investigation

Phoenix Wright a rookie attorney had just finished his very first trial about week ago. Since then he was so psyched up thinking, _Hey I saved Larry so I can save __**him**__ too_. But earlier that day he was snapped out of la-la land when his employer and boss, Mia Fey, first hit him across the head with a rolled up magazine to get his attention then asked him he wanted to go get dinner with her later, when her sister got there.

Phoenix, not hearing a word about Mia wanting to dinner with her sister as well, got excited and said, "Sure why not?" with a stupid looking grin plastered all over his face. As far as Phoenix knew he just scored a date with his boss.

Mia stared at Phoenix for a minute, getting a little creeped out by the I-just-got-a-date with my boss grin. She decided to ignore it, since Phoenix really didn't seem like the type to date a woman he barely knew. Thinking back to when she met Phoenix, she decided to retract her previous thought. After all Phoenix did start dating a girl who had a boyfriend at the time and who he had just met about five seconds prior to them starting to date. That's when she decided to bring Phoenix back to earth.

"Hey Phoenix, you do know that it's a dinner with me, you, and my sister right?" explained Mia, slowly hoping that Phoenix would get the picture, but wouldn't start crying hysterically.

Finally hearing what Mia had to say, Phoenix got kind of depressed then cheered himself up knowing that there was going to be plenty more times in which he can have a private dinner with Mia. It wasn't as if she was going to die this very night. "Yeah I know, Chief." replied Phoenix. "So when should I swing by again to meet up with you guys?" he continued.

"Oh right, come by at about 9. She should be here by then." Said Mia.

"Alright see you later Chief." Said Phoenix as he left for the day.

Mia had several things to do at that point but first and foremost was calling Maya, her little sister, not from her cell phone but from the office phone. She quickly dialed her sister's cell phone number, not noticing that the office phone look like it was in pretty bad shape.

The phone rung for a little while until a girl picked up.

"Hello?" said the girl.

"Hey Maya, it's me, Mia." said Mia.

"Hey what's up, Mia. Did something happen to that thing you wanted me to hold on to?" continued the girl.

"Ah… no not that but why do you keep calling it a thing, I thought I told you what it was." said Mia, wondering a little.

"Umm…you might have but I forgot." Said the girl laughing a little.

"Well it a clock in the shape The Thinker, but right now the clockwork is missing." Said Mia. "I put some documents regarding a case I might do." She continued.

"Oh well I better hurry so nothing happens to you for having those papers." Said the girl once again laughing a little.

"True, well see you soon, Maya. Oh yeah, when you get were going to grab dinner with one of my workers too okay?" said Mia.

"Oh the attorney kid?"

"Yeah him. He's a pretty good attorney, his first trial was about a week ago." said Mia.

"Oh should I go to him if I get in trouble then?" said the girl.

"Well I would give him a few years before you start getting arrested. He's really inexperienced." said Mia.

"Oh. Well see you soon Mia." Said the girl

"Well see you when you get here. Bye." Said Mia hanging up her cheap office phone.

Mia hung around the office filing cases and documents for the rest of the night. After a few ours she realized that it was almost 9 o'clock. She was putting away the last of her thing when she heard someone enter the office. _It couldn't be Maya or Phoenix; they're always late_ thought Mia.

Just then a really… flamboyant man appeared in front of her, decked out in a light pink suit, hideously clashing tie, and a lot of jewelry. At first she thought it was… well he was someone she really didn't want to get to know, client or not. She was about to tell him that the office was closed for the night and he would have to come back with his problem in the morning when the man spoke.

"Well Miss Mia, I believe you have something of mine." Said the man.

Just then she realized the flamboyant individual that was in front of her was none other than multimillionaire, Redd White of Blue Corp. Ignoring the obvious area where he got his name, Mia proceeded to get worried.

"What are you talking about?" Said Mia trying to suppress her blatant worry

"Miss Mia it's a terrible habit to lie you know," said the man as he flashed his over extravagant jewelry into her face, "since you hidden what's mine in that statue of the thinker." He then turned and opened up the statue taking out the papers, then quickly shoving them into his pocket. He then turned back to Mia, his gloved hand still holding the statue.

"Now Miss Mia, its time to silence you, permanently." Said the man about to charge.

Mia hardly put up a fight and was whacked hard across the head with the statue that had similarly killed another girl less than a week before. She slammed against the window then slowly slumped down until she was on the floor. The man realizing that if he was caught, he would have a terrible time avoiding arrest, so he took a paper that had fallen out of Mia's pocket and wrote in Mia's blood something and then put it her hand. He then jumped out the window because he heard someone entering the building.

On the other hand Phoenix was only now reaching the block that Fey &Co. Law Office was on. Phoenix looked at his watch for a second_. Shit, already 9:15_, he thought as he proceeded to run down the block. When he reached the office, and opened the door, a strange scent penetrated his senses.

_Is that blood?_, Phoenix though quickly trying to gather his thoughts although he had no idea if his fears were true or not. Then he ran toward the actual office area. When he opened the door he found the biggest surprise of his young life there.

He walked in a found his boss, Mia Fey, on the ground blood pouring out of her head and this hippie chick, with a strange hair style who seemed to be crying.

Phoenix walked over to her, and helped her up.

"Sis." The weird girl mumbled before she fainted. Not knowing whose sister he was talking about, he ignored the comment and lifted her up and brought her to the couch in the other room. After he put her there, he returned to the crime scene, deciding that he should investigate a little, before calling the police. First he looked at the phone, which looked shittier than usual to him. The back looked like it was falling off and someone was intentionally trying to remove the back. He figured it wasn't Mia because she seemed pretty cheap to him, so probably wouldn't go breaking a perfectly good phone for any reason. Then he walked over to Mia, to him she seemed to still be warm for a second, but she quickly went cold, letting a strange paper with the word "MAYO" written on it fall out. The thinker statue had blood on so he assumed that it was murder weapon. He quickly made a note of all these things then went back to see if the strange girl was a wake.

It turned out she conveniently was conscious and lucid enough to talk after seeing such a scene.

Being the "gentleman" that he was Phoenix immediately jumped to the conclusion, _Oh My God, this weak looking little girl who I never met or have any idea where she came for or her connection to the chief, killed the chief._

Once seeing the look that Phoenix suspected her, she decided to try and talk to him.

"Um…who are you?" said the girl as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm Phoenix Wright, an attorney, I work here." Said Phoenix trying to stay as calm as possible, since he still hadn't called the police yet. "Would you happen to know someone named Mayo?" he asked remembering the paper.

"Um… no but my name is Maya." Said Maya, standing up from the couch.

"Okay I guess it wasn't you who killed the chief. I better go call the police." Said Phoenix returning to the other room.

He was about to call 911 when he heard, "LIKE OMG I LIKE JUST SAW A CRIME AND STUFF AND I NEED A POLICE OFFICER TO GO TO THE LAW OFFICE BUILDING RIGHT ACROSS FROM THE GATEWATER HOTEL!!"

Phoenix dropped the phone in shock. The hotel was nearly 100 ft away and he heard her perfectly clear.

He then returned to where Maya was. He tried to calm her down by striking up a conversation.

"So…um…how did you know Mia, I mean the chief?" said Phoenix not knowing if she was going to burst into tears because he mentioned Mia.

"My sister…she was my older sister." Said Maya looking really down, almost on the verge of tears. Just then they both heard sirens, police sirens. A minute later, the unlocked door was kicked down and all they heard was, "HIYAHHHHH!" as the door crumbled to the ground.

"No body move, POLICE!" said a weird guy in a trench coat, waving around a detective's badge. He quickly ran into the crime scene.

That's when they heard, "GADZOOKS! I KNOW WHO THE CRIMINAL IS!!" Just then the detective came back into the room. "Excuse me, miss, is your name Maya?" said trench coat.

"Um, yes?" said Maya knowing exactly where this was going.

"Okay, Ma'am I'm sorry to say, but you're under arrest under the suspicion to murdering Ms. Mia Fey." Said the trench coat. Then he slapped the cuffs on Maya's wrists and led her out the door where she was taken by another officer. He then turned around and went straight toward Phoenix. "Pal, you're going to have to com down to the station for questioning, since you might have seen something important."

Phoenix just nodded and followed the detective out the door.

Phoenix then spent his whole night in questioning telling them the same thing over and over, "I came in afterwards, she was already dead by then."

But instead of going home that night, he ended up waiting in the detention center lobby for visiting hours to start. Finally when it hit 9:00, Phoenix jumped off the couch he napping on and went up to the reception desk, again, and asked to see Maya Fey.

They brought him to a small room with a chair, desk, a glass in the middle and the chair and desk on the other side as well.

Soon enough Maya entered the room.

"Um…are you okay?" said Phoenix just realizing how stupid the question was after he said it.

"Could be better." Said Maya. "Um... Mr. Wright, you think I did it too, don't you?"

"Wait, I don't think you did it." Said Phoenix trying to cover up that he did in fact think it was her, before.

"Like magic I believe you. So why did you come down here?" asked Maya trying to cheer herself up.

"Well I wanted to know why you were at the office last night." Said Phoenix

"Oh right, well my sis wanted me to hold onto some evidence she was holding for a case she was planning on making, and I was going to have dinner with her and one of her employees." Explained Maya.

"Oh yeah you said the chief was your sister yesterday. So that's why you were there." Said Phoenix

"Oh do you want to hear the conversation?" asked Maya.

"Of course." Said Phoenix hoping that it be a good clue.

"Oh wait the detective took my cell phone it had the recording on it." Said Maya getting disappointed.

"Don't worry about it Maya." Said Phoenix. "Oh by the way, what's with the clothes you're wearing?"

"Oh these, um I'm a spirit medium, I can channel spirits of dead people." Explained Maya.

"Really? WOW. Wait, so why don't you channel Mia's spirit and find out who killed her?" asked Phoenix.

"Well, if I could I would. My training isn't complete yet." explained Maya again.

"Well I think that's all you can tell me for now." Said Phoenix. "Oh wait Maya, who is going to defend you?"

"Can you deliver this letter for me, it a letter of request. It to an attorney named Mr. Grossberg, my sis told me to go to him if I got into any trouble." Said Maya handing the letter to Phoenix.

"Okay." He said taking the letter. "Hey Maya, cheer up, you'll get out of this."

"Okay." Said Maya smiling for the first time since they met. _What an ugly smile_, Phoenix thought as he left.

He returned to the office and found it crawling with police. He looked around for a bit and saw the detective that broke down the door. Then he looked at the crime scene again. When he looked, he saw that Mia's body was in a totally different position. Before she was slumped again against the window, but now she was up on her desk chair, gripping a bottle of Cold Killer-X, and there was the crumpled up letter that now said MAYA nearby. Then he look at the Thinker statue, there was now a ridiculous amount of blood on it, far more than there was the day before. He quickly looked back to Mia's propped up body, she was now more beat up than she was before. Phoenix finally ran over to the detective that came over earlier.

"Um excuse me." Started Phoenix, not knowing if the detective was going to tell him to get out.

"What are you doing here pal?" questioned the detective.

"Ummm…well I do work here and she," said phoenix pointing to Mia's body, "was my boss."

"Wow, well I feel for you so you can ask me whatever you like about the case." Said the detective. "Oh by the way I'm detective Dick Gumshoe."

"Okay thank you. Uhh… do you have the autopsy yet?" asked Phoenix, hoping that Gumshoe would say yes and give it to him.

"Sure thing pal. Here, that's the autopsy, and those are the crime scene photos." Said Gumshoe handing him an envelope. "Oh by the way did you hear whose prosecuting this case yet? Man do I feel sorry for who ever is defending that girl."

"Who is it?" said Phoenix, mentally praying that it would be Payne.

"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, you've heard about him right?" asked Gumshoe

"Uh…nope, enlighten me." Said Phoenix trying to cover up the fact that he knew damn well who the prosecutor was.

"What kind of defense attorney are you? Any way, Mr. Edgeworth is considered ALMOST a god among prosecutors, oh yeah they call him a genius too. He became a prosecutor at like twenty or something." Explained Gumshoe

"Oh of course." Said Phoenix. Of course I know who that is. _A few years ago there were some funky tabloids that were interested in lawyers that talked about this guy. Some of the headlines were "Satan Escapes From Hell and Becomes a Prosecutor", "Anti-Christ in the Court", and "Devil in Charge of Judgment, Demon Prosecutor Takes Jesus' Place", _thought Phoenix.

Remembering what Maya said, he asked Gumshoe, "Hey, um can I get Maya Fey's cell phone back, Detective Gumshoe?"

"Why?"

"Well…" Phoenix began._ Lie or tell the truth…Lying makes everything better, _he thought. "the strap on the phone is an ultra rare collector's item and stuff like that, so give it to me."

"Okay sure why not, although I only went through the recent calls and there are more options in the phone, I think it's safe to give this to you." Said Gumshoe handing over the pink phone.

"Okay thanks." Said Phoenix running out of the office real fast, quickly making his way back to the detention center to see Maya.

After an amazing thirty second sprint out of his office, Phoenix was too tired to run, so he grabbed a taxi to go to the detention center.

After a three minute drive and ten bucks later, Phoenix got into the detention. Bursting through the door Phoenix cried out, "I'M MAYA FEY'S DEFENSE ATTORNEY AND I DEMAND TO SEE HER THIS INSTANT!" as he walked over to the lady who worked at the front desk.

"Okay down the hall to the left, I'll page her in." said the lady, not looking up front her magazine.

While heading toward the visiting box, he heard, "Maya Fey, I repeat Maya Fey, please report to visiting room 3." over the loud speaker.

So once Maya turned up, he started talking not even giving her a second to relax.

"So Maya how are you holding up? Good? Me too. Well I got your cell phone back and apparently am not smart enough to find this recording myself so I need you to pull it up for me." Said Phoenix not stopping to catch his breath. Then he just shoved the phone into Maya hand.

"Um okay?" said Maya slightly confused, quickly pulling up the recording. "Here. Listen this is the recording."

Beginning of Recording

"_**Hello?"-Maya**_

"_**Hey Maya, it's me, Mia." **__**-Mia**_

"_**Hey what's up, Mia. Did something happen to that thing you wanted me to hold on to?" -Maya.**_

"_**Ah… no not that but why do you keep calling it a thing, I thought I told you what it was." -Mia**_

"_**Umm…you might have but I forgot." -Maya**_

"_**Well it a clock in the shape The Thinker, but right now the clockwork is missing. I put some documents regarding a case I might do." -Mia**_

"_**Oh well I better hurry so nothing happens to you for having those papers." -Maya **_

"_**True, well see you soon, Maya. Oh yeah, when you get were going to grab dinner with one of my workers too okay?" - Mia.**_

"_**Oh the attorney kid?"-Maya**_

"_**Yeah him. He's a pretty good attorney; his first trial was about a week ago." -Mia**_

"_**Oh should I go to him if I get in trouble then?" -Maya**_

"_**Well I would give him a few years before you start getting arrested. He's really inexperienced." -Mia**_

"_**Oh. Well see you soon Mia." -Maya**_

"_**Well see you when you get here. Bye" –Mia **_

End of Recording

"WHAT!? How dare Mia call me 'inexperienced'! Sure I've only done one case but where does she get off saying that!? I've only seen her run one case and she barely got me off the hook! I had to eat a potentially poisonous object in order to get her to win!" Phoenix continued his rant for about another ten minutes. Until her calmed down when Maya burst out laughing at him.

"You know your right, Mr. Wright, my sister did think she was the best attorney in the world but I honestly have never heard if she won a single case or not. Minus the one you were just ranting about." Said Maya chocking back laughter. "Okay Mr. Wright do a great job defending me, so then we can both go dance on my arrogant sister's grave. I bet that you're a great attorney, but just a little rough around the edges." She continued on like that for a while until Phoenix remembered that there was this really ugly chick that called the police that he really needed to talk to.

"Well Maya I have one more place I need to go before I think I'm ready to go to court tomorrow. So keep your head up." Said Phoenix standing.

"Okay Mr. Wright." Said Maya waving at him as he left.

So after another sprint out of the building he called the same taxi he used before over. As he got in he realized that the taxi guy ripped him off the last time so he decided to do things differently.

"Good to be back in L.A. I visiting some of my old stomping." Said Phoenix.

"So where do you want to go?" asked the ugliest taxi driver in existence.

"Ah yes my old stomping grounds…at the Gatewater Hotel." Said Phoenix feeling like a moron after he said it.

"Oh…okay." Said the taxi driver as he rubbed the biggest piece of snot that Phoenix ever saw on the back of the steering wheel. So with that the car pulled out of the parking lot and turned the corner.

"Here's you stop kid." Said the taxi driver now pulling a hardened piece of gum off the bottom of his chair.

Almost vomiting at this point Phoenix threw exact change at the taxi driver and dove out of the car. He then bolted into the hotel. After a few minutes of searching, Phoenix found the "witness'" room without knowing her name or having a good grasp of what she looked like.

So when he went to talk to this witness he was in for quite a surprise. She had her boobs all on display in this really low suit top, maybe. Her hair was a really bright, kind of nasty looking pink. Her make-up made her look like she was soon hooker off the street who was here for a reason that was fairly obvious and just happened to see a murder.

"Like who are you?" said the woman who was apparently a hooker.

"Ummm…I'm Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney." Said Phoenix trying to sound as official as possible.

"Well Mr. Attorney, I'm April May, the beautiful witness to this terrible crime." Said April May flinging her hand across her forehead in a failed attempt to look dramatic.

"Well, could you tell about the incident that occurred in the law office over there yesterday?" said Phoenix trying to sound as official as possible.

"Ohhh… Does that mean you want me to tell you about the case?" said Ms. May in a strange way that was beginning to make Phoenix feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah…" said Phoenix trying to ignore her tone.

"Well NO! Forget about it, since I hardly remember the whole incident anyway. Oh yeah and I'm with the police n' stuff." Said April May, some how trying to redeem herself after the first statement.

"Okay you go back to refreshing yourself and we'll work out your memory issues later." Said Phoenix hoping that would get her to go away.

"Hmmm…Okay why not, I need someone to complain to. I'll be back in a good thirty minutes so don't go through my stuff. Especially that one with the screw driver sticking out of it. It's totally not suspicious and what not." Said April May leaving the room.

Thinking quickly Phoenix decided to pour himself a glass of water that was next to the screw driver. But his elbow knocked into the screwdriver somehow opening the drawer, revealing a wiretap and other "suspicious goodies". Taking the wiretap and his glass of water, Phoenix once again sprinted out of the hotel after running down from the tenth floor.

"Okay…I…gasp think that…gasp…I'm done investigating for today." Said Phoenix panting and gasping for air after his…"incredible sprint".

TBC


End file.
